Cookin and makin LOVE
by Nobue-Lucy-Orihime-Miyabi
Summary: Nobue: Miyabi's first story Lucy: YEAH! Orihime: : Miyabi: I like Jak games


"Jak, what are you doing in here it smells like dead fish in here and what the hell are you listening to!" Phoenix yelled at his boyfriend. "Well I'm cooking appetizer Scampi, then I'm going to cook the next the side dishes Asparagus Wreath, next Creamed Pearl Onions, then Swiss Rosti Potatoes, and final Wilted Spinach Mandarin, next the main dish Veal Parmesan, and last but least the dessert Black Forest Cake and to hold over till I'm done in here; you can eat some of my Cream Cheese Swirled Brownies or my Banana Chocolate Chip Softies or my Elvis Would Have Loved These Peanut Butter Cookies."

Phoenix just looked Jak before asking two things. "And the song dear, what's the song?"  
"Oh yeah, its call The Sex Has Made Me Stupid." Phoenix nodded his head and asked his second question. "WHY THE HELL IS YOU COOKING ALL THIS FANCY SHIT FOR ONLY FOUR PEOPLE?" Phoenix roared at Jak. Jak eyes watered up and he looked down at his feet. "Hmmm…Jak I'm waiting for your answer." Jak began to sob and Phoenix rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"You have to do all this just for me, you, kira, and Tess." Than Phoenix realized this just wasn't just for eating or anything like that; it show kira that Jak doesn't need her cooking or anything else she use to do for him. "I….I just w…wanted to…sho…to show I'm better off with…without herrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Jak broke down on Phoenix's chest. "Shh…Jak it's ok." Phoenix rocked Jak back and forth until his little dark angle calm down and stopped crying. Later that night in Heaven City; Phoenix waits in his & Jak's living room for the two guests to arrive. The two women pulled up and walked to the door.

"Remember Kira, stay nice to Jak." Tess whispered in her friend's ear. "Mmmhmm." Was the only responded Tess had got from Kira. Phoenix opens the door and welcome in the ladies with a cheer smile. As they made their way to the kitchen table; they saw Jak had already fixed Phoenix's plate and was ready to fix the other two. "Thank you dear, that's very sweet to have mined ready and waiting." Tess told Jak what she wants; then Kira told him what she wants.

Jak doesn't fix himself a plate he just sits there watching Phoenix. Phoenix looks up from his plate and sees that Jak isn't eating. So atomically he gets up to fix a plate for Jak, but Jak stops him. "I'm not hunger dear, so go on finish eating." Jak lets a soft smile fall upon his face. After the meal and dessert the women leave. Leaving a somewhat sad Jak and an angry Phoenix by themselves to talk about why Jak didn't eat one fucking thing. After Phoenix finds out why Jak wasn't eating; he want to punch or maybe even fuck something real hard.

"Jak come here; _right now_!" Phoenix sound horny and blood thirsty all at the same time, scaring Jak to the bone. Jak walked over to Phoenix. Phoenix slammed his lips into Jak's engulfing him into hot and passionate kiss. Jak moan into the kiss only cause Phoenix's Dick to twitch in those tight jeans. Phoenix pulled away for air and then he attacked Jak's neck leave red marks. He ripped off Jak tunic and throws it across the room. He left a trail of bits, licks, and salvia down Jak's body. Jak's pants, moans, and gasp made Phoenix want to fuck him fast and hard into the floor. "Phoenix…Please Fuck me already!"

Phoenix's Cock busts itself out off his jeans. (Yep he wants to fuck jak bad). Phoenix pulls Jak's pants and underwear off and they soon meet Jak's tunic. Jak push Phoenix away pulling down his already torn pants and pulling up shirt so they could join the rest of Jak's clothes.  
Phoenix shoves Jak back down and started to suck his cock; licking it up and down while he rolls Jak's balls in his had. Phoenix looks up and sees that Jak is close to coming. Phoenix pulls away earn a moan of lost. Phoenix reached over for the lube but Jak stopped him.

"Phoenix, I want you to fuck me dry." Jak said with not so innocent smile. Jak put his legs in the air showing Phoenix the little tight pink butthole. Phoenix almost cum just from the sight only; he place himself at it and did one quick thrust into the awaiting heat. Jak gasped in pain and Phoenix moaned in pleasure but he had Jak comes first. He slowly pushed out until only tip was in and he slammed back into him. Jak moan in pleasure. Phoenix and Jak started up a rhythm.

Jak repeat Phoenix's name over and over again; sweet music to Phoenix let him know his doing a great and pleasurable job. Phoenix reached in between him and Jak and pumped Jak's dick. "Phoenix…I'm going to cum!" "Not yet Jak, I want cum with me." A couple of more pumps and Jak come all over his and Phoenix chest, tummies, and a little on Phoenix's chin. One more hard push and Phoenix release his seed deep within Jak. Phoenix pulled out and lay beside Jak. "I love you Phoenix." "I love you too Jak."


End file.
